Shadow Of Evil 2: Brothers by blood
by Darksundemise
Summary: After saving the world the first time. Jason was buried after recieving a wound that would kill any mortal. But Jason is no such thing. As the shadow of a new evil covers the land of Minecraftia, Jason must rely on his new brothers to stay alive and hopefully bring peace back to the land. Please Read {Shadow of Evil: Life began anew before this.}
1. Ressurection

({**A/N} Hello everyone! I'm back from the dead. Sorry for putting my writing on hiatus, I lost a family member, and I just didn't feel like writing anymore instead started gaming a lot more to escape reality, and no one reviewing my last story made me feel like no one liked it. But now I have all sorts of thoughts about stories I want to write and I decided to give this another go. And this story takes place after the first one. Originally Life began Anew but now Shadow of Evil: Life began Anew. I reccomend reading that one first as I will make several references throughout the story to it. But it's not required and I hope you enjoy this story. Also ****_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! IF I SCREW UP I WANT YOU TO TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT!_****Now That that is out of the way. Enjoy.**

I awake unsure of where I am, or even when I am. All I know is I smelled dirt. And I couldn't move. Nor breathe. I begin to panic as I realized I'm buried alive, and I'm slowly suffocating. I begin to punch and feel dirt...so i continue to punch quickly trying to save myself. The block finally breaks but the gash on my chests opens, that's when I remember, I should be dead. I killed him...but was wounded really bad.

I climb out and get pelted by rain. I'm in a courtyard surrounded by black iron fences. I see a statue that seems very familiar, and then it hits me. It's a statue of myself. I see someone in a coat. "He-help!" I shout to them. "What? Who- JASON?!" He shouts back. That voice. Very familiar. Then I saw his blue and green eyes. "He-Herobrine!" I say to him stumbling over to him. As I get there I fall unconscious from blood loss.

I slowly come to as I'm being dragged into a hospital ER. I look to my left and see Herobrine, and then to my right. My bearded friend Notch. "C'mon Jason, stay with me." Notch says looking quite pale. "No-notch?" I ask. He shushes me quickly. I see iron block walls with a white wool floor. Every so often I would see someone who was very wounded. But they still looked at me with some shock, then even more when what I guess to be them realizing who I am hit them. "Is that him?" I hear a nurse say.

"Yes. Get the anesthesia." Notch told her. Something cold was held to my mouth. "Inhale." I hear someone say and I did as they commanded. I quickly passed out. I see a vision, Notch and Herobrine were talking to each other. Herobrine looked genuinely worried and his brother was trying to calm him down. I had no idea what he was worried about though.

Surely not me though since I had a doctor working on me. I found it strange that we were at a hospital, I didn't know there were towns in this world. Then I see a bright light. I awake on the operating table just as the doctor started sewing up my wound.

I scream out in pain. He jumps but continues. One of the nurses said something that I couldn't understand but they gave me a rubber bar and instructed me to bite down which I did. The pain continued another two minutes.

They sat me up and I handed back to bar. I had left a large bite mark in it. "Sorry, we ran out of anesthesia." He tells me. Then I feel nauseous. He hands me a bucket just as I throw up everything in my leads me out to the waiting room. I see notch and herobrine sitting in the white waiting room. "Jason!" Notch says to me quickly running to me. "Notch. How. Am. I. Living." I ask quite forcefully. "I do not know but is it not wonderful, but we must leave quickly I will explain later in secret." He replies as we all leave the hospital. I see a black helicopter in the middle of the cobble street.

The brick Victorian houses seem to swallow the light. We walk towards the vehicle just as an explosion tears through the night completely engulfing the street. I hear someone shout my name as I am engulfed by the flames. The flames don't hurt at all. A house begins to collapse as we rush to the chopper. I see men in strange grey outfits. An arrow whizzes past my face as I get pulled into the helicopter. "GO!" I hear Notch vehicle begins rising and we soon take of into the night sky.I look at my arm, the one without my fighter marks. It felt strange as a mark appeared on it.

Herobrine notices the mark and pulls up the sleeve on his black combat jacket. The same mark is on his arm. His eyes fill with a realization. "Jason...do you know what that mark means?" He asks me. I shake my head no completely lost. "Notch, we found him, we found our brother." He says to notch as the realization hit me.I was a god? As we leave I look out the window at the now desolate city. A prospering city to crumbling ruins in a matter of hours. A final explosion tears the city completely wiping the city off the world. During the explosion I hear a very strange scream, like a demon.

We climb up still through the clouds as we come upon the Aether. He drops us of at a small quartz compound. The windows were of ice. I guess the sudden altitude change wasn't good for my system. My vision starts to get blurry and I cant see the compound's walls anymore. "Gu-guys." I saw just as my vision turns completely black. I begin to taste the coppery taste of blood in my mouth. Then I hit the last thing I saw was Notch and Herobrine running towards me. I wake up what I'm guessing is several hours later but since the sun was still up I had no idea. Then I remember what happened earlier. "I'm a...god?" I whisper to myself. I toss my legs over the side of my bed and sit up. I'm in a room made of the same quartz and ice. The floor however has a red rug. I see a dresser with a note on it and some strange...clothing? I stand and walk over to it.

The note reads. "Jason, This is your armor from many years ago. Just pick it up and it will bind to you once again. Consider this your 6000 year birthday present. After that come out to the courtyard. It is time to hone your magic skills. -Notch."

I touch the armor and it latched on to my hand and slowly started to attach itself to my body as it slowly grew up my arm. It made all through my body but I didn't feel it, it was as if I didn't have on any armor. I pick up a sword, my sword from when I respawned, and brought it down on the armor. Not even a scratch. It was black with red of the arms as well as the hood. Dow near my waist type was a kilt type of cloth hanging a down to my knees. It was open on the front allowing me access to the pouches on my chest. My light grey shirt still showed but I figured it was magically protected. And I still had on my denim jeans which now had a black line on the side and some knee pads. On my arms there were also elbow pads. I quite liked this armor. I walk to the door and open it.

I see Notch and Herobrine sparring in an open field surrounded by a fence. In the distance I saw cows walking throughout a pasture. I pull up the hood and a mask falls in front of my face but did nothing to block my vision. I walk over to them remembering what the note said about magic. But I've never used any magic, nor do I remember 6000 years going by, but I guess that's just something about being a god. "Ah, Jason my brother. Are you feeling better, you quite scared us." Notch said. "Yes, just, don't like heights." I reply hopping the fence.

Notch never took his eye off of our brother. Then he made a mistake. Notch swung to side and Herobrine parried quickly. As Notch recoiled Herobrine made his move tagging Notch in his side. Only then did I realize that they were using wooden swords. "Good game." Notch told Herobrine. "So Jason, ready to learn some magic?" He asked me as Herobrine scoffed. "Notch, we should teach him in the art of stealth, not petty magic tricks." He said. "Herobrine, shut up, you used magic too, perhaps you could teach him some of your summoning techniques." Notch told him glaring.

He then turned his attention back to me. "Now all magic is is willing yourself to use energy to cast a spell, try casting a firebolt at the dummy over there. I turned to it and raised the arm with no sleeve and thought of a fire ball as heat began to spread through my arm. Then I felt something press against my arm and a ball of fire was shot towards the dummy. When it hit it was incinerated. Nothing left. I looked at my brothers. Notch looked impressed while herobrine was dumbfounded. "Good, good. Hey Herobrine, show him how to cast a zombie summon, might help him." Notch said. Herobrine walked over to me and as he did I though, what is he about to do. I saw a button on my armor on my hand. He pressed it causing my mask to shoot up.

He put his palm to my forehead as a black light filled my thoughts. He removed his hand a second or two later. I raised my arm willing the undead to come and small pentagram appeared on the ground and a zombie crawled out. It stood moaning. I wanted it gone now since I didn't need so I closed my hand and it dispelled the creature. "Very nice brother,Herobrine said to me,"now hold out your arm, the one with the sleeve." He continued. I did as he told me to do and he flipped it. There was a small slot. Then Notch dropped a small gauge in it. I felt all my energy blasted out of my body and then intense pain. The device started flashing red furiously My sight began to become tinged in red as I screamed out it pain. It wasn't normal pain, it burned as if the hottest fires of the nether met the coldest wind of the tundra then I had poison shoved into it for good measure. But then the pain stopped and I felt a surge of energy. The device filled up and turned blue. "Now Jason, you must earn your staff, we have faith in you brother." Notch told me. He sent some energy at me then all I saw was black.

**({A/N} So, what did you guys think? One hell of a comeback chapter right? On my last story I was in a bad habit of writing short chapters so for this story i will make damn sure the chapter is at least 1500 words long and it's a lot easier this time around. And like I said, i can NOT stress this enough, review. I won't hate you if you criticize me. I can't become a better writer if no one tells me how I could improve my writing. And you can expect one or two chapters a week, i will be typing on an ipad at school (i know,i know. apple products right) and I am going to try for a lot more in depth characters and yadda yadda. And I would really like to know what you guys think of the magical side of the main character. Peace out guys.**


	2. Blood of an Angel

**a/n hey guys! Sorry about taking so long for this chapter wasn't able to get on the site but her it is and hope you guys like it and as I said before, reviewing May help me become a better writer. Enjoy.**

I was dropped in a dark corridor made of stone. There was no light anywhere but could still strangely see. I see a door at the end of the hallway. So, being quite cautious, I walked towards it raising my arm ready to cast a fire bolt at any second yet no monster came . I slowly inched my way towards the door. I could see the door was made of iron and had a button beside it. When I made it I pressed the button opening the door and walked in.

When I walked through the door I stepped on a pressure plate. I was ambushed by several skeletons which I put down quickly with my fire spells. But they didn't burst into smoke like normal mobs but instead they Melted into a black puddle. " What the hell..." I whisper to myself. They didn't drop anything nor any experience. I was in a large corridor with very large stone pillars holding up the roof. But the pillars looked as if they were under great strain.

I saw three fireballs traveling towards me at a very fast speed. I threw my arm up to protect myself and I saw a wall of silvery light in front of me. The first one struck the wall diminishing it slightly. The second ball completely eradicated it and the third struck my chest burning me. "AGH!" I scream in pain as flames started to spread on my chest. I began to frantically pat the flames trying to put them out. I see a pool of water which I quickly run to and jump in.

I climb out and see the trip wire which caused the fireballs to hit me. I slowly walk towards the nearest pillar clutching my chest still in a lot of pain. I see a red potion on the pillars edge. I pick it up and it's a healing potion. I quickly drink it and the pain stops and my burns heal up fairly quickly. I look around and see another door down the hallway. I slowly walked towards ready for more enemies yet none came. When I made it I saw a pressure plate which I stepped on to open the door.

Cautiously walking I listened for anyone moving. Nothing. I saw the gauge on my under arm. Almost empty. Shit. I quickly draw my sword as if I could be attacked at any secon and when the light hit the blade I heard a shriek and the lights went out. It went completely dark and I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I slowly move forward. I raise my hand and spawn a fireball but instead of tossing it I use it for light. As soon as the light scattered I saw a monstrous face appear in front of me. It was rotted like a zombie but I some how don't think this was an original monster in the dungeon. It looks at me with completely black eyes with blood dripping from its lips. A dark black blood.

I quickly swing my blade at it hitting my mark in its chest causing it too let out a god awful scream. "FUCK!"I scream as I hear more movement in the dark. I see a door with blue light. I rush towards as fast as my legs would carry me. I toss the fireball behind me hitting one of the shrieked in pain as I made it too the door and open it running it slamming the door behind me. There is a barricade which I slam down and jump back as the monsters start hitting the doors. "O-oh god...what...in...the nether are those things." I whisper to myself. "Notch help me."I continue. I see a pool of silvery gold blood.

It was leaking from a different door than the one I walked in. I walk to it and slowly open it. I look at my gauge and see it's almost full. I walk into a dark room but I see someone. "Hello..?" I ask out to the figure ready to strike. "P-please don't kill me..." They whisper to me, wheezing in pain. I see it's one of my brothers Valkyries, the angels of the aether. I rush to her to see why she won't stand, or can't.

That's when I see the painful looking gash in her side, her beautiful face was soaked in tears, of sadness or pain, I couldn't tell. It was obviously a lethal gash and she wasn't going to survive. "Oh Notch, what happened too you." I ask her sadness filling my voice. "You must, agh...be Jason, here take this and use it too, ow..shit, channel your spells."she said handing me a beautifully crafted staff of ebony wood with a diamond crystal. There was an obsidian binding holding the diamond firm. The obsidian had emerald inlays. There were gold grips and a diamond point on the bottom.

"Please tell notch...there...there is a wither..." And with that she died, right in front of me. If this thing could kill a Valkyrie it's strong, lets hope not strong enough to kill us. And that's when I heard the door break, but it wasn't many enemies. One terrible beast walked to the blood splattered room. I use the staff to launch a fire ball at it hitting it square in the middle. It recoils by the damage than looks back at me. The monstrosity looked like a larger zombie, a much, much larger bloated zombie.

I shot another hitting it again then quickly hit it with ice freezing it solid. "Why didn't I just do that first..." I mutter to myself. I walk over to it and shatter the creature but when the shattered shards hit the ground the the beast began to rebuild itself right in front of my eyes. I launched another fireball at the remains and heard a shriek, but it didn't continue rebuilding itself. I saw a door behind the Valkyries body and when I went to it I saw a portal in it. I opened the door and walked to the portal but I had to admire the room itself. It had spruce flooring and the walls were white hardened clay with gold inlays making decorations. I stepped through the portal and landed on notch back at the aether.

I was irritated because Notch didn't tell me of a _WITHER_. "God damnit Notch! What ever the hell was in that dungeon almost killed me! They weren't normal mobs, a Valkyrie told me of a god damn _WITHER!" _I shouted at my brother. Both him and herobrine looked absolutely shocked. "Notch? There is a wither? Oh god..." Herobrine said. "Jason...I'm truly sorry...I- I was not aware of this monster, but since that's so, Jason the people who attacked the town were your...your sons soldiers." Notch told me, sadness filling his voice. Was he lying? No...no,no,no, he wouldn't lie to me.

"I have a...son?" I asked, my vice trailing off with both happiness and sadness, happy to be a father, sad my son tried to kill me. "Yes Jason, and he plans to rule minecraftia by wiping out all resistance, we think he summoned the wither to help him with his quest, and it's no ordinary wither, since your son is a demigod he can completely control it so it will not damage him." Herobrine told me. "And Jason, cupa is the mother...but he killed here two years ago..." Notch added. He reached in his pocket and handed me the ring I proposed with. It was enchanted. "She saw this coming and knew you'd be back...none of us believed her...it's protection five, fire protection five and thorns three." Notch added. Sadness was over flowing in his voice. I put the ring on.

"And Jason, you've been gone thirty years...your son is twenty nine years old..." Herobrine adds. "I'm going to have to end his life aren't I..." I say looking out over the fields of white clouds wishing to not be here. "If we can avoid it we won't kill him, but if we do, only as a last resort will we make you kill him...and Jason, that is a very nice staff..." He told me. I was glad I had these two to help me through this,slaying demons is one thing, but finding out your son is an evil person. I almost didn't want to talk.

"What are we going to do next." I asked. "We don't know, we have no idea where he is and if he DOES have a wither destruction will follow."Herobrine told me. I looked to the sky and saw it turning orange and purple and all sorts of different colors in an amazing sunset. "Does he know he is a demigod?" I ask. "With your return maybe and if so he may be able to kill us and if he does, he will succeed with his plan of destruction." Notch tells me.

Then we were all silent, as it sunk in that he might just either rule, or destroy, everything. "What the nether are we going to do..."I whisper. "I don't know, Jason."herobrine says to me. Then a strange black helicopter landed on out little strip of land in the sky and someone got out of the chopper...a strange man.


	3. The Resistance

_**A/N:**_** Hey guys, sorry it's so long, too long, but life likes to get in the way. Anyway here is chapter 3, And I'm trying to get into a better habit of writing so please, enjoy, and review, tell me something you think I can try to do better or perhaps something you would like to see in the story.**

"Who the hell are you?" Notch asked angrily. The man didn't seem to be phased in the slightest, which surprised me even more than him finding us.  
>Something was off about this man. His hood covered his head in a dark shadow but I could still see his smirk. He wore a black hoodie with some dark blue jeans and a pair of combat boots. Then he suddenly rushed me with a black blade in hand. I pulled out my sword and jammed it in his stomach but he continued to try and hit me until Notch threw him back. In the process his hood fell from his head.<p>

His face reminded me of a dark nightmare, as if it had crawled from the depths of hell with a horrible intention. He was constantly making a tick movement with his head and his eyes filled me with dread, he had a smile on his face. His eyes were filled with black black...soulless and black. He rushed me again but my brother grabbed him by the jacket and yanked him to the floor. He slammed his fist into the creatures face. He lifted his hand and cast a spell to incinerate the body leaving nothing but a small pile of ashes.

As the body burned, however, I heard a whisper. "He fights with the strength rivaling that of the gods, and he fights with demons at his side, you cannot win." It sent chills down my spine. Then something came from the ground. My arms were pulled behind me and I wasn't able to move them. Notch and Herobrine were in the same predicament.

"Reapers!" Herobrine shouted. Then I lost consciousness.

I was awoken by hitting my head against something metal. My hands were bound by some rope. Both Notch and Herobrine were also tied up. I kicked Notch in the leg and woke him up. "Where...where are we.." He asked groggily. "I don't know..." I responded. Then he noticed his hands were bound. It seemed to anger him as he broke free. He broke the ropes off both mine and Herobrine's hands. He woke Herobrine in the process.  
>Then the door opened as we quickly hid. A guy walked in a black military outfit walked in. "I'll be back in a second." The man said. The door closed behind him. Herobrine snuck up and grabbed him from behind and put his hand over his mouth. He slammed him into the wall quite harshly. The man responded by pressing a button on his arm. All he did was start laughing as we heard a beeping.<p>

An explosion tore through the plane engulfing us with flames. They burned. Why did they burn. They shouldn't have burned.

I scream out in pain as I notice the walls are gone, and we are high above the ground. We hit some turbulence and I begin to slip, heading ever closer to the edge. Notch jumps grabbing my hand and a pole holding from what was likely a deadly fall, which if I was a god, shouldn't be deadly.  
>The fall was terrifying. "JASON!HOLD ON!" Notch shouted over the wind whipping through the plane. A parachute started slipping and got caught on a piece of metal. I looked at the door and one of the soldiers had a gun. He shot at Notch hitting him in the thigh.<p>

"AGH!" Notch screams out in pain causing him to let me go. "JASON!" both Notch and Herobrine shouted in unison. I reach and grab the parachute. I start falling towards the earth. I put the chute on and pull the chord. It shoots out but is ripped to hell. "FUCK!" I shout as I fall towards the earth. After two minutes of agonizing waiting I hit water. I taste blood. It hurt like hell. I slowly sink as I lose consciousness. The last thing I feel is an arm shoot around my chest bringing me back to the surface.

"Is he living?" I hear someone ask, seeing to gray bodies moving about, but I don't notice any color. "I believe so. Let's just watch him and if we can save him. "But who is he?" One asked. "No idea."

I wake up and by the looks of it its nighttime. I sit up and look around seeing no one. But beside is some bread and water. I take it and quickly put both down. "Hello?" I ask, looking around taking in the white walls and grey floor. I hear someone walking down the hall. They knock on the door.

"Come in..." I gasp. She comes in and she is wearing a blue green nurses outfit. "Hi I'm...Jason? Jason...it's me Ashley." The memories flood back.

"Hey...whats up." I ask, trying to hide my pain. I was not very successful.

"Jason. We all know about your, um, heritage." She said to me. So my status as a god has spread. "Where are we." I ask. "A small village about two thousand blocks from your city." She tells me. Then I remember how I got here.

"Have you seen Notch or Herobrine?" I ask. "No...but we saw a crash and Alex went to investigate." She told me. "Did he have protection?" I ask in a worried tone. "Yes...why?" She asked looking at me strangely. "There were some people on the plane, they kidnapped me, Notch, and Herobrine from the Aether. They shoot to kill." and as I finish saying that I hear some doors slam open. "MOVE! WHERE'S THE FUCKING DOCTOR!?" I Heard my friend Alex shout.  
>I quickly jump up and run into the hall, seeing Herobrine on a stretcher with Notch limping behind. I run to grab my brother and lead him into a different room. I force him to sit down so he doesn't damage his leg anymore. I saw dried tears and his red eyes.<p>

"What happened." I ask is a more demanding tone than I meant for it to be. "He...he...he jumped between me and one of those fuckers and got shot by a shotgun!" He says on the edge of breaking down. "He'll be fine Notch, he is in good hands." I say as a nurse walks in with some string and a needle. "Jason...can you hold him down?" She asks and I respond by grabbing his arms. I put my foot on his good leg so he can't kick the nurse, then I mentally prepare for what's about to happen.

Then she stuck the need through the first part of his skin.

"SON OF A-" He shouts loudly. He grits his teeth but I don't let up. She quickly finishes the job and gives him some pain pills. I lift him onto the bed where he quickly passes out.

I walk out into the hallway and walk back to my room. I lay on the bed and quickly fall asleep.

"You can not win, Herobrine will be our first god, then Notch and we will finish with you. We know where you are, and who is there, you wouldn't want Ashley or Alex getting hurt now would you? Oh? You don't care do you? Not like it matters, you will all die like the pigs you are. You will never stop us, we are one, we are legion, we are the Alliance."

I wake up in a cold sweat from the, nightmare? It was so real, it was real. They really will kill any who stand in their way. I notice the sunlight is streaming in but that's not the most interesting thing going on outside. Some soldiers are walking down the street with a tank behind them. There was a large stone wall with a line of wood every 5 blocks. I walk into the hall and see both of my brothers along with Alex in the cafeteria.

I walk in and Notch looks up and he looks really relieved, my guess because Herobrine was out of the operating room. Alex's suit looked like he was apart of a ragtag militia but what stood out was the crimson emblem on his armband. He wore jeans and a black button up shirt that was long sleeved, minus the fact one sleeve was ripped off. He hand on a vest with pouches for magazines. He also had a holster on his leg with a gun in it.

"Jason! Nice of you to join us." He said. "Come, sit" It looked like time had not been good to him. His deep blue eyes had the look of someone who had seen to much in a too short amount of time I sit down and someone brings me some scrambled eggs. Memories flash through my mind of the first time I tried eggs, with Cupa. "Jason." Alex says my name bringing me back to reality. "We have a proposition."He says, "Both Notch and Herobrine agreed,that just leaves you. But will you join our military outfit and help us take back minecraftia?" He continued.

"Yes." I say


	4. That which binds us

"Then it's settled." Alex says to us hand me a patch. I just now get a good look at it. It's an R in a circle similar to that of an anarchy A. "Welcome to the Resistance." He continues. "Meet me outside when you finish breakfast." Notch and Herobrine looked at me. I just nodded and finished my eggs. I had plenty of questions, but I figured now was not the time. When I was done with my food a woman came by and picked up my plate and cup. I walked outside into a courtyard. The side walks looked very nice with smooth stone centers and cobble outlines. The trees were all turning orange, red, and yellow. In the distance I saw some soldiers, but they were apparently didn't have a certain outfit, more of a group sick of a tyrant, much like you would expect an army of called the resistance. "Jason!" Alex calls out to me from the side of the hospital and I walk over to him."I'm here, what do you need?" I ask.

"It's time to get you outfitted. Let me take your jacket and I'll have the emblem sown on. Meanwhile you try out these different guns and see which one you like best." He says. I see the shooting range with has a gun labeled sub machine gun, a light machine gun, assault rifle, and a sniper rifle. The sniper rifle was the one that drew my attention. It had a much longer barrel and a scope. "Um, would I be able to get it on an armband? I may be able to hide and sneak around if I can hide the emblem." I say hoping not to piss him off. "That...that's a great idea. Damnit, I'll have to get the infiltrators to give me their jacket, crap, ha ha. Well, I'll be back in a bit." He says.

He walks off to where I guess is the market. I walk to rifle and pick it up, and my hands kinda just mold to it. I look through the scope and see the target which the scope tells me is about five hundred yards out. I put down the bipod and brace it on the counter. I exhale and pull the trigger. The bang shocks me but I see a hole appear in the center. A bulls eye. My first shot and I had no idea how I knew how to shoot a rifle. "HEY! WHO SAID YOU CAN USE THE FIRING RANGE PRIVATE!" Someone yells at me. I turn around and someone is standing behind me, his emblem shows the sergeant rank. Fuck. "Alex, sir." I say trying to be respectful.

"THAT'S GENERAL JOHNSON TO YOU!" Great...more yelling. "Leave him be sergeant Peters. He outranks you any way." Alex says from behind him. His face quickly loses all traces of anger. "Sorry sir, and sorry to you..?" He pauses. "Jason." I tell him. He nods and walks away. "Welcome to the army Sergeant first class Jason." He says handing me the arm band. I take it and put it on. "Oh, and here's your signing bonus." He says pulling out a bow and a sword. My bow and sword. "Where did you find these? I completely forgot I had them." I say taking them quite surprised to see them again. "In the wreckage I found Notch and Herobrine in, oh, and while you and your brothers are Sergeants, I have all of you in my special squad. It's the death squad. We strike fear in our enemies." He says as I just notice a skull on fire.

"Follow me to your bunker where you will meet your squad." He tells me and I follow him. He points to a building. "Here you are, go settle in and meet your squad mates." He says. I walk in and I notice its a nice building. Two bathrooms and four beds on one side of the room. On the other side is a rest area. Between each bed there is a two tall window. In front of each bed there is a chest. It has a white carpet and the wall is made of bricks. The roof is stone brick. I see two guys playing pool and a girl reading a book on a couch. "Hello." I say to no one in particular. The woman looks up but the guys continue their game. She puts her book on the coffee table and stood up. She was a tad bit shorter than average with red hair and a pair of glasses which behind her stormy grey eyes hid. She was wearing dark blue jeans, same as the men and they all wore a black shirt. She walked over to me with confidence in her step. One thing, for no apparent reason, I noticed her breasts were quite small, but you could tell they were there.

"So, you must be our new sergeant. The general talked about you to quite an extent. So, you are a god?" She inquired. "Yes. So, what squad is this?" I ask. "Welcome to Echo sir, my name is Katrina by the way, I'm the best thief this army has." She tells me "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to back to book." "Go ahead, I'll go talk to the guys." I tell her. She nods and walks back to her seat. I walk over to the pool table and got into the middle of those two having their game. "FUCK!" One guy said as the other guys sunk the eight ball. "Hey guys, whats going on here." I ask and they snap to attention. "Sir, resting, sir!" One guys says. "At ease soldier. What are your names." I ask them.

"Private first class Danny, sir, expert in explosives." One guy says. His eyes were light green and he had jet black hair. He had a light beard. "And you are?" I ask the older looking guy. "Corporal Greg sir, I specialize in sniper spotting and equipment management." He tells me. His eyes, or eye, was dark blue but his other was white, and he had a scar over through his eye. He had dirty blonde hair. "Well, you guys want to play a game of pool?" I ask, they looked at each other and smiled. A cocky smile. "Sure, you go first sarge." Danny says to me. I rack up the balls and take the cue. I line up my shot and hit the ball. It knocks inot all the other ones into the pockets. I surprised even myself. The guys just stood there with their mouths open. "Nice shot sir." Greg said to me. I noticed Katrina looking at me. She quickly looked down when I looked at her.

"Lights out in five minutes." Someone announced over the intercom. "Well guys, time to hit the hay, good night everyone!" I told them. I put my stuff in the chest by the open and crawled in. I fell asleep almost instantly. I look around and I'm in a large cavern. There are three crystals in the center. One blue, one red, and one white. I guess they were mine, Herobrine's, and Notch's crystals. But there was someone there. They took out the crystals and put them in a bag. I couldn't move to stop him. He looks at me and I know his face. He was the one who attacked us in the Aether. "Hello, brother of Notch." He hisses at me. His words are cold as ice. "These gems, they hold your immortality. And take a guess as to what happens when they are taken from the pillars. That's right, let it sink in. YOU ARE A MORTAL!" He shouts at me. Pure terror fills my body.

I jolt awake. I see Notch sent me a message. Strange, i didn't know this suit got messages. It talked about the nightmare I just had. None of us were immortal anymore, we could die like anyone else. We are fucked.


	5. The Darkest News

"RED ALERT! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! ALL SOLDIERS TO ARMS!" I hear someone over the intercom. I hear a lot of gunshots outside. Greg yanks me to my feet and pushes an assault rifle into my hands. "C'MON SARGE!" He shouts. Then someone kicks the door open and runs in. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" He shouts but Katrina throws a knife into his neck. He puts his hand up to his neck. He falls to the floor. I quickly open my chest and pull out my sword and bow.

Just because we have guns doesn't mean I'm leaving them behind. We run outside and see total destruction. The once beautiful trees now burning. I see the soldiers about to execute my brothers. I quickly take aim and hear two gunshots. Greg and Danny's barrels are smoking. I run over to them and quickly untie them.

I hear an explosion go off in the distance. I toss Notch my handgun and Herobrine my rifle. I pick up the handgun on the ground. "C'mon!" I tell everyone. Suddenly the ground begins rumbling.

"What the fuck?" I hear Greg say. The ground underneath us falls away. We all fall into a large cave system. "THERE THEY ARE!" I hear someone shout. I look up and see several guys and one who seems very familiar. He has a very serious expression. "Jason! MOVE!" I hear Herobrine shout as he drags me out of thier line of begin shooting causing dirt to jump up but I stand up and we run deeper into the cave. We stop when it's safe and rest.

I lean down and put my hands on my knees. Only then did I realize how heavily I was breathing. I manage to stand up about a minute later. I realize we are in a circular cavern with vines growing in it. "Jason, that was Nick, that was your son..." Notch tells me. My son had just called for mine and my brothers deaths. I hear a groaning behind me. I yank out my sword and press it to the creatures chest.

"Please...don't kill me..." It said. It was a, a half zombie, half human. I press the blade deeper into his chest. "Give me a reason to kill you, I dare you." I say to it. "I'm not going to hurt you, we share a common enemy." He says and I sheathe my blade. I'm guess it's a he, it sounds masculine. "What's your name?" Herobrine asks him. "Garret." He says. "We aren't going to kill this freak?" Danny says. "You shut your goddamn mouth." I say to him remembering Cupa. A tear escape my eye. "You don't actually care about these monsters do you?" He mouths off again.

Garret walks to him and punches him right in the nose causing to fall to the ground. Greg and Katrina aim their guns at him. "Don't shoot." I say. I notice Danny about to climb back to his feet. "You go stand in the corner. If you are going to act like a child I'm going to treat you like one, now when you are ready to apologize you can join us again." I say to him. He goes over to one of the corners, even though we are in a circular room...

"why did you explode at him?" Greg asks. "Years ago there was a girl I loved. She was half human, half creeper. Then, Nick, our son, killed her. I don't know why, just that he did." I tell him and Katrina. They both looked at me, with some sort of understanding. I guess they lost people to, because of my son.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I was out of line. It's just, a long time ago both of my parents were killed by hybrids. I was in a closet and all I could do was watch." He says looking quite apologetic. "Apology accepted. Now, Garret, can you help us get out of here." I ask him. "Yes, that way." He says pointing to a cave with more vines than the others. Then out of nowhere a bullet whizzes past my head. I turn around and yank out my handgun.

"I'd drop the gun if I were you _Dad_." He says dad with as much venom as he could muster. I drop the gun as does everyone else except his squad. "You piece of shit." Garret says to him. "Quite freak." He says. "You do not have permission to speak to me. Now tell me,where did you think you were going?" He continues. "As far away from you as I can get." Garret speaks again. "Garret shut up dude." I say to him. "You would be wise to listen to him, now who dies first. Tell you what. Max, guess a number between one and ten." He says. "Four." One of his soldiers says. "Looks like you die first Herobrine." He says. He takes aim at my brother. I let loose a fire bolt at my son. He rolls to the side and shoots. It hits Danny. "No!" I shout as I rush him. I slam my fist into his stomach.

Danny falls but Garret catches him. We run to the cave entrance. We come to a cave overlooking a large lake. There are oak trees everywhere. "Jump." I tell everyone. Herobrine grabs Danny so he doesn't drown. We all jump into the water. I hit the cold water but it seems my suit keeps me warm. Strange. I swim to surface and see everyone else swimming to shore. Then more bullets.

I quickly swim to the shore. Yet the bullets don't let up. I make it to the shore and jump out of the way just as a bullet hits the exact spot I was just at. I raise my and shoot a fire bolt. But for some reason it was a dark red. I see my son's face drop the his mouth open. They all move away just as I hit the cliff. A large explosion caused dirt to fall into the lake. The cave's entrance collapses closing it off.

Then for some odd reason my vision began turning black. "N-Notch...I...I can't see, what's happening to me." I say. Then I collapse. The ground feels cold, cold and hard.

I awake in a field. All around me is tall grass. In the distance I see a castle made of black marble. It's four spires gave a strong foreboding feeling. I see zombies coming from the grass. But they weren't normal ones. They had yellow eyes with red pupils. Many of them had holes showing all the way through.

"What the fuck...?" I ask quietly. Then one looked directly at me. The feeling of dread coming over me was intense. He opened his mouth showing a terrifying set of teeth that were more of daggers than anything else. He rushed me and I cast a spell to bring a sword to myself.

As he gets to me I jam the blade into his chest. He bleeds black blood which covers my sword. It slowly drips on my hand. The blood burns my hand. It must have been acidic.

"AGH!" I scream. My vision became tinged with red. Then the rest of them attacked me. One of the bastards reached out to bite me.

I came to in the real world. "What the hell, Jason." I saw Notch with worry filling his face. I see everyone looking at my arm. I look down and what I see terrifies me. My arm is burned to hell. My fucking dreams can hurt me in real life. Or was it a dream.

"Notch, what the hell is happening to me." I ask very worriedly. "I don't know, but I'll help you any way I can." He says. "Where are we?" I ask. "Welcome to the city of hybrids." Herobrine says. "Oh...god...my head." I say. I toss my legs over the side of my bed. I see a tall woman in a black hoodie. "Hello." I call out to her. She looks at me and teleports to me. "Sorry, that's Andr. She's shy." Garret says walking in.

I look around and see Greg and Katrina. But Danny was missing. "Where the hell is Danny?" I ask obviously worried about him. "He's next door. They stitched up his wound." Garret tells me. "Garret carried him all the way here while Andr teleported you. I don't know why she wouldn't touch Danny. She said something about a creeper hybrid." Katrina told me.

"Well, is he awake?" I ask. "Yes." Garret says. I stand up and walk into the hall. "I'm going to see him." I say. I open his door and see someone reach down to slit his throat. I quickly pull out my hand gun and fire. I hit him in the chest. He grabs his chest and falls into a burgundy chair. "Who are you?" I demand. He smiles. A dark smile crosses his face. "I'm YOU!" He says. The wound spreads onto my chest. I fall back grabbing my chest while the other man just disappears.


	6. A cure earned in blood

I awoke back in my hospital bed. Only difference is this time I had an IV drip in my arm. My shirt was taken off and I had stitches on my chest. "What the hell happened?" I ask myself. "You are possessed. The demon is growing inside of you." Notch told me. I didn't even know he was in the room.

"Where did he possess me?" I ask. "Probably in the nether all those years ago. You killed his old host and he needed a new one. And you were the weakest out of all of us there." He said. "But, is there a way to get rid of him?" I ask, dreading the answer. "I don't know, but I do know about your nightmares. Especially the one that cause your arm to burn." He told me. No...surely we have can find a way to cure this, I thought to myself.

No, there is no cure, no way to kill me, I am you and you are me. Something in my head says to me. Fuck me. "Well, sorry Jason, but I need rest. I'll talk to you later, Garret has a plan for us, and here's the kicker. We get to blow something up." Notch told as he left. Herobrine walked in as he left. "Jason, I know Notch told you there is no way to rid yourself of the demon, but there is, and I know where it is." He says but I see worry on his face. "Where is it?" I ask.

"The nether." He responds. "But don't you rule in the nether." I say to him. "The nether was closed when you killed the demon leader, but there is one portal, and it's in this city. But we can't enter that area since we are not part of the hybrid army." He says to me. I feel my face drop, but there must be a way. Otherwise I'm just a god damn hindrance to my squad and my brothers.

I feel the tears coming. I wasn't able to save Cupa, but now I might be responsible for my friend's or brother's deaths. I never wanted to feel so helpless. "Where is Greg and Katrina?" I ask Herobrine."The cafeteria." he tells me. "We are going in, whether they want us to or not." I say with defiance filling my voice.

I walk to the cafeteria while Herobrine goes to get Notch. I see my squad sitting at a table and Danny is with them as well as Garret. Great. Well, I suppose he should know sooner than later. I thought to myself.

"Sarge!" Greg said standing at attention. "At ease soldier." I tell him. "Jason...I heard you shot yourself in my room while I was recovering, what was that about." Danny demands. "That's actually why I'm here. I saw someone reach down to slit your throat and I shot them. But it was an apparition of myself. The wound then spread to my body. And Garret, you won't like this but, I have to go to the nether." I explain to them. Just as I finish my brothers walk in. Herobrine sees me and sits somewhere else.

"Not without me you aren't." Garret said. "But it's dangerous, you shouldn't be forced to help us." I say. "Listen, you are the first humans to ever show me any kindness. I am going under my own power. And beside's, if I go with you it will be easier to get in." He responds. "Garret, you could die. I've lost someone close to me and I don't want you to die." I tell him. "I can't think of any better way to die than dying for my first friend." He responds.

That's when it dawned on me. He wasn't just disliked by humans, but other hybrids. He was just another body to them, someone to send to the battlefield to die. It pained me to think that his life was that meaningless to everyone.

"Ok, you can come...but squad, you are to stay here in case of an attack, that's an order." I say. "SIR,YES,SIR!" they shout in unison.

"Now, Garret take us to the portal." I say waving at Herobrine and Notch to follow. We follow garret down may different districts until we get to one labeled the Nether district. I look past the gate and all we see are Blazes, Ghasts, and Zombie Pigmen, all hybrids. I shudder, the nether creatures always have that effect on me, and I hate it.

"Don't say anything." Garret tells us. We nod. We walk through the district with the hybrids looking at us. One dragged his thumb across his throat. We rounded a corner and ran into some worse ones. They grabbed Garret and pushed him against the wall.

"What are you doing here, meat rot." One of the big guys said to him. He looked like a blaze hybrid. "We...need...nether..." Was all Garret could sputter out. Notch grabs the big guy by the shoulder and casts a paralysis spell on falls to the ground. The rest of the guys quickly descend on Notch. Notch's eyes start glowing red.

"If you wish to live you will leave us alone." He said in the darkest voice I have ever heard. They looked at each other and ran. Except the one on the ground. I see the nether portal just a couple more blocks down the street. "C'mon guys." I say walking towards it. Notch's eyes return to normal and we all head to the portal.

"Wait." Garret says disappearing into an alley. He comes back out with a blue duffel bag and opens the portal's gates. We walk into the portal and the coldness overtakes me as I see the swirling of the teleportation. I'm then thrown out on the hot nether-rack ground. I stand and see Notch, Herobrine and Garret digging through the bag.

"Here Jason." Herobrine says to me tossing me an M4-A1. It is tan with a red dot sight. I pulled out the stock and loaded the grey magazine. The magazine was a small one, not curved like the ones the resistance used.

"So, Hero, where is this thing?" I ask my brother. He looks at me strange considering I never called him Hero. "There." he says pointing to a large Nether fortress. I see some mobs hanging around and they looked terrifying. Now that I notice it, it's not a normal fortress. It's a dark quartz one. Even though we are in the nether it gave me goosebumps.

"Well, let's get moving." Notch says. It takes about five minutes and we make it to the gate. But it's sealed up tight. Garret put on some strange blocks on the gate.

"Stand back." He told us. When we were a good distance away. He blew the gate off it's hinges. We sneak in the courtyard. It was full of dead trees black from ash. There was soul sand every where except the cobblestone pathway. "Hey, there's a side door over there. Let's go in through there." We walk over to the door and find it unlocked. We open it and walk in even though I had now idea what the hell we were looking for. But so long as I was cured I'd be happy.

You will never get rid of me, never! The demon inside me screamed. "We are looking for a lab, I think it's to right." Herobrine said to me. We began walking down to the hall. I walk out and Notch quickly yanks me back. "There is one hostile. Let Garret take it."He whispers to me.

Garret quickly pops around the corner and shoots once. I hear a body hit the floor, and then one more shot. "Guys, I see the lab." Garret tells us. We walk over to the door and Notch opens the door.

"What do we need?" Notch asks Herobrine. "A strange black potion." He responds as we walk in. The first thing I notice is iron walls and floors. And many brewing stands. We begin searching chests for the potion.

"FOUND IT!" Garret shouts excitedly. "SHH!" Herobrine get's on to him. "Here..." Garret says handing me the potion. "Drink it later, we have company!" Notch shouts. The floor cracks wide open at the door. We run and jump over the crack but Garret doesn't make I quickly throw my hand down and catch him. I try to hold on by the demon doesn't want me too.

He will die by your hand. He says in my head. Just as I couldn't hold on anymore Notch throws his hand down and pulls him up. We run out the front door and jump behind some cover as some bullets begin whizzing past our heads. I pop up and throw a grenade, which explodes causing all the monsters to fall over. We make a break for the portal.

We manage to make it but the monster followed us. "Go, I'll hold them off!" Garret shouts. Notch and Herobrine nod their heads and say thank you and good luck. But I refuse to leave him to die. I stay and shoot until my clip is empty. Notch and Herobrine were already back at the city.

He grabs me by the shoulder taking a bullet in the shoulder. "Jason go, the world needs you." He says. "Never leave a man behind." I say. "You have no choice." He says pushing me through the portal. The last I see is a bullet go through his head and a ghast fireball heading toward us. "NOO!" I shout as I try to grab him. But I miss. Then I fell through the portal.

I immediately break down during the transition.


	7. Ashes to ashes

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for being dead for about 3 months. Let's just say life likes shitting on me. So here is a new chapter and I really am sorry about the delay. But yeah, here ya go. I'm going to try and finish this in a couple of chapters so have fun reading!**

I landed hard on the stone after being thrown out of the portal. Then I felt a pain in my side and heard the portal close. I looked down and saw that I had been shot. I get up on my knees and look around as I get yanked to my feet. I look up and all I see is the barrel of a gun. I feel my heart begin to beat faster. I see ash people everywhere, all with a face showing pure terror.

Then I feel heat on my arm. I look and there are black flames on it. "What the fuck are you..." One of the soldiers ask. "J-jason... What the hell. JASON! " I hear Notch shout as I blow the soldier apart with my gaze. His three buddies decide to run for it but I also dispatch them quickly. But Notch and Herobrine seem terrified of me. "Notch... his power... it's awakened. We were too late." All the while I felt something leaving my body. "His eyes...they... they are..." Herobrine tells our brother.

I look at a mirror and the face looking back wasn't my own. A terrifying grin was painted on my face and my once green eyes were now red. The black flames on my arm had also formed a set of black wings. Why was I smiling though.

"Notch... what the fuck am I?" I asked realizing, my voice had not changed. "You have awoken the demon inside of you..." he said sadly. "Damnit! Notch! I fucking told you it wouldn't work, I TOLD you he would eventually wake." Herobrine yelled at Notch. "Jason, you are the ruler of the nether, the pure form of evil. You normally only destroy...not caring who you hurt. But why you are still here intrigues me. But...there is not telling what your nature will be, the path of morality, or the path of destruction." Notch told me sighing.

I raise my fist and slam it into a column causing cracks to spread through out it. I am evil? I slide to my knees, tears spilling to the ground turning the floor wet. But why? I don't want this, I just want to help the world...I want to help my brothers...I want to help. As I finished that thought the flames dissipated. "I think you have made your choice. We must win this fight." Herobrine tells me. He holds out his hand and I take it. He lifts me up and we begin to walk back to where my squad was. We turn around a corner and see a woman shooting randomly but her jacket told me all I needed to know. I ran to her and grabbed the gun.

"Katrina...where is everyone else." I ask her. "D-dead...all of them...we couldn't stop them. They are still here. We have to run! Or else they will get us too." She says quickly looking around wildly. She had gone mad. "Oh god!" I hear in the background. My brother found something.

"Katrina, stay here." I tell her and rush to building my brothers were in. Greg was hanging from the fan with blood forming a small pool in the floor. Danny was leaned against the wall with a note in his hand. I walk over to his body as I feel a sense of dread come over me. As I plucked to note from his hands he moved grabbing me by the throat.

He was shouting incoherantly. Then one sentence made sense. "Sir, watch...out...black crystals...dangerous...kill...MEEE!" He said. Notch put one bullet in his head. The note was blank. Then another shot. I quickly run outside and see Katrina had shot herself.

I fall to my knees. I couldn't save anyone if I tried. "Jason!" I hear Alex. "They died...it's all my fault...I'm just a failure." I told him. "Jason... we can't mourn yet. We found him...we found your son." He tells me. I was going to kill him. He was an evil being and deserved no mercy. "He is in a hotel in the town you woke up in. "Take me to him...now." I tell him. "That's why we found you. You, Notch, and Herobrine will take him out. Come. " He said.

We followed him to a jet and we took off.

/3 and Half hours later/

We were falling from the sky onto a large brick hotel. The roof was flat save for a couple windows. We all land with a thud and hear a door open. We quickly drop our packs and pull out our guns. We all aim towards the door. Then I heard a quick slash of air. Our guns fell apart. Then I heard choking. I turn around and my son had Herobrine.

"Hello...father." He said with venom. "I'm going to kill all three of you now." I notice his blade against my brothers throat. It was the exact opposite of my own. Where mine was dark, his light. "No...Kill me instead.." I say to him. He just laughs. "But why, when I could just kill him here and then you." He says. "Because, he has a knife aimed at your side." I say sounding quite bored. Just as I finish my brother jams the blade into him. "You little shit..." My son says.

I pull my sword out and rush him. Our blades clash in a shower of sparks. He pulls back and swings above me and as I reach up to block he kicks me in the stomach sending me almost to the edge of the building. I throw a knife and he easily dodges. He grabs Herobrine yet again. "As punishment for stabbing me." He says pulling out my brothers arm and cutting down. It cuts through the bone as easily and a hot knife through butter.

"AGH!" Herobrine shouts out in pain. I raise my arm out of instinct but stop in fear of killing my brother. "DO IT!" He shouts at me. "You don't want to hurt dear old uncle Herobrine here do you dad..." He says with a smirk. "FINISH YOUR MISSION!" Herobrine shouts at me.

I let a small line of yellow out of my hand, hitting my brother and my son in the chest. They both fall as I feel tears in m eyes. I've lost another close one. I rush to my fallen brother and take him in my arms. "I-I'm so sorry, Herobrine..." I cry. "Don't be... We knew this could happen..." He says. I notice Notch sitting across from me. "Brother...it'll be alright..we can fix, we can, we will. We have to." he says almost breaking down. I hand him to Notch and walk over to my son. "You...you did it...you killed your own brother, to kill your son, you truly are a monster." He said to me.

"I'm no monster, I did what I had to." I say emotionless. "Well stop this." He says pulling out a red button. He presses it and I hear multiple explosions. Then I feel the building shake. A blue crystal explodes in my mind. I knew Herobrine died at that moment. "I still win...Daddy." he says mockingly. And the world erupts around us. No... He blew it up. All I see is Notch crying over Herobrines body with buildings on fire in the background. The sky red as blood with ashes in the sky.

And in the distance, from a large dome, A shout rings out into the night with rain starting to fall. The wither was awake. This is not over, not by a long shot. The dome explodes. "NOTCH!" i shout running to the buildings edge. We have to win, without Herobrine.


	8. No time, no hope, no chance

"Jason, we can't win... the wither is too powerful, we lose." Notch says sounding sad. That spikes my anger. Black flames leaping out of my arm. "We CAN'T quite now! We HAVE to win! For our brother, for all of our fallen brothers and sisters. We can win. We will win." I tell him angrily but he doesn't flinch. "Jason, there is no way." He repeats.

I turn and look towards the foul creature. "Fine, but I'm still going to try." I say running towards the ledge and then I jump. Luckily there was a building to land on and I continue running. The building I'm standing on erupts in flames as I get blown to the next on. Rolling I manage to land on my feet.

I feel my veins heating up. Then I hear a demonic laugh. At first I think it was the wither but then I realize, I was laughing. I gave in to my destructive instincts. But I need to channel them towards the wither. I stop. My arms go out as if too lift something and I let out a howl. My fingernails grow to claws and I feel fangs filling my mouth. Then I run towards the wither again with a surprising amount of speed.

Within seconds I find myself in front of the creature. "So...you have allowed the destructiveness your brothers kept from you for all of your life." It says to me. "What..." I say now confused. "Notch didn't manage to take enough of Herobrine's power to keep you from waking your full potential." It told me. So, my brothers were also holding my power as an extra burden. I hear a helicopter and a gunshot. A bullet struck the wither in the stomach.

"JASON! GET OUT OF THERE!" I hear Alex shout. "You little pest!" The wither shouts releasing a fireball towards the chopper. Luckily it moves just in time and he shoots again. Then I see Notch up there too. Then another fireball. This time it hits the rear rotor causing it to hit the ground. I get knocked over by the force. Then I notice...it's crawling towards, the chopper is going to kill me.

The wither just laughs. "No." I say. I throw a fireball of my own destroying the rotor but not anything else. I stand and both Notch and Alex crawl out of the wreckage. "Notch. Why did you hide my power." I demand. "You were a danger...you could have killed everyone." He replies calmly. But, can't I control it. Then I hear a voice in my head. "He's lying to me...he just wanted to be superior to his little brother and this was how." It said...No...I said...

I throw a beam towards Notch and he quickly throws up a shield. "Jason! What are you doing. Then I feel an intense pain in my brain threatening to knock me out. I let out an animalistic shout. Then I fall.

I awake in a building. I see Notch there and Alex shooting things out the window. "Jason... those thoughts were not your own, the wither was manipulating you. That's why we hid your power. You are a demon...you are easily manipulated." He told me. "But I thought I was a god..." I whisper sitting up in the bed. The only thing in the room. It was quite bland, a wall lined with windows and a door opposite of them.

"You are the god of demons...demons and destruction." He says to me. So...I'm just a monster. "Notch! He opened it... a gate to the end. Demons are streaming out of it." Alex reports. I pull out my sword. "He must die...I will kill him..." I say standing up. "Jason...here..." Notch says handing me the sword my son used. I take it in my other hand and feel power pulsing through my veins.

"They are brother swords." Be careful Jason. Then I notice the wound in his side. "Did I do that?" I ask. "Yes...you were being controlled though." He says as he puts his hand on my head. I feel a weird sensation then I start falling. I see the wither. I ready my swords and prepare to stab him. The blades enter his body and my flames ignite the swords. "HAAGH!" I snarl as I slam him into the ground. "You...where did you come from?" He demands raising in to the air a little bit, but not a lot due to his armor now encasing him. Our arena a small circular room with no roof. Blood was in the center.

I rush swinging wildly but he blocks all of my attacks. Then he points to my chest releasing a bolt of energy slamming me into the wall. "Such a shame, a powerful warrior that will have to be put down like the dog he is." He says bored. He raises his finger again and I close my eyes. I hear a blast and the a body fall. I open my eyes and see Alex bleeding badly.

"Jason...now..." He whispers. I quickly stand and charge the wither while he was in shock of what had happened. I stab both blade into his stomach. "He gave his life...for...you?" He whispered shocked. "You know...you just don't know when to die." I whisper to him. "Fall." I continue. A bolt of energy leaks from the wound. Then he fell backwards shriveling. He started to disintegrate.

"No..." was all he said. I quickly rush to Alex's side. "You did it Jason..." He says. "Don't speak, we can fix you, please don't die." I say on the verge of tears. It's not fair, people keep dying because of me. "No, Jason, I didn't die because of you, I died for you... You finished what I started, it's only fair." He says.

I hadn't realized I had said that aloud. "Jason, you once asked Herobrine to do you a favor, do you remember?" He asks, reminding me about asking Herobrine to take care of Cupa. "Please, do that for me with Ashley..." He says. "I will." I tell him. "Thank you Jason..." He says dying with a smile on his face.

It's over, it really is. But the flames only seem cold around me. It may be over but the world would never be the same and it is all my fault.

/Twenty Years later: War's End Anniversary/

I stand at the grave of both Herobrine and Alex. The cold rain pouring down all around me soaking my clothes but I don't care. All it does is remind me of their loss. Ashley puts some flowers on both of their graves. I was wearing a suit and she had a skirt, both black. My eyes had turned green after that night, the night of horror.

Upon hearing of both my son and the withers demise the enemy gave up instantly. The generals were executed but that did little to ease my pain. "Jason..." Ashley says taking my hand into hers. She knew what I was thinking. Many a time had I awoken screaming from the events of that night. I still did. "Stop blaming yourself, he wouldn't blame you, neither do I." She says.

"I can't, the entire thing was because of me..." I tell her. I knew I had become the shell of a man. It was impossible not to. Others saw me as a hero, but I knew, I'm no hero. "Jason..." Notch said walking toward us. A sad smile on his face. A memory flooded into my mind.

During Herobrines funeral Notch had a emotionless expression but I knew, on the inside he was fighting the same demons I was. Me, him, and Ashley walked to the house and when we were inside he completely broke down. As did I. That night I had made an attempt to take my own life. He found me and took the knife and held me as I'm sure he did to our brother.

And I remember what he said. "Jason, don't, I lost Herobrine, I don't want to lose another brother." And that left me shocked.

"You still suffer from nightmares?" He asked bringing me back to reality. "Yes..." I told him. We had found out that our crystals had broke and we were no longer immortal and the years weren't nice to Notch. Wrinkles covered his once happy face and streaks of gray in his hair and beard. "Uncle Notch!" My eight year daughter and her twin brother both said. "Alex! Lisa!" He happily said. My two kids were the only thing keeping me sane. Alex Herobrine and Lisa Cupa Linson.

"Hey Ashley, here take them to get some candy." Notch said handing here ten dollars. "Alright, Jason, be home by six, I'm making stew, Notch, you are invited to join us." She said leaving. Notch just smiled.

" Every time I close my eyes, I still see myself killing him..." I whisper to Notch. Tears began to fill my eyes. "We both know rather you than the man with the knife to his throat. I'm sure he wouldn't have blamed you in the slightest." Notch told me. Still, I just looked down guiltily. "So, have you had any more demonic outbursts?" He asked. "No." Was all I said. "Good, we should head to your house. It's five thirty." He says.

I just laugh. He still loves eating. We start to walk away and I throw one more glance to the grave. Then I head home.

**A/N: There it is guys, hope you like it. Peace out.**


End file.
